neutralmilkhotelfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The thing
Just making this page so that it exists more than Miss Chen's thousand hens. Inquiry Hello, I am interested in editing this wiki extensively. From what I can tell you are almost exclusively editing here. I noticed the wiki is quite sparse in material, yet very uniform and neat. Would you be willing to discuss some work I had in mind for the wiki and let me know what you think? --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 21:27, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :I will just go ahead and edit Swimming In Your Speakers to the format I had in mind and just let me know what you think. Some sections might be labelled as TBA because I do not have full access to the music at the moment. Anyway, it's just so you can get an idea what I have in mind. --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 05:38, December 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I have I believe completed what it was I had in mind. Note that I have added additional pages and categories that should be easily found with the linked article. The many links are planned to be un-redlinked if that's a cause for concern. Please let me know what you think of the design. A worry I do have is that song page thumbnails might become overly repitive (eg. all live-only songs will have the 'live' thumbnail and all In the Aeroplane Over the Sea songs will have corresponding thumbnail. *http://neutralmilkhotel.wikia.com/wiki/Swimming_In_Your_Speakers --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 07:35, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay in that case I'll just start applying this format to the rest of the songs. As far as Prominence section is concerned that won't exclusively be for live shows, but it will include releases and so on. About that citations on the lyrics page, do you know something I don't? As far as I knew that line was difficult to hear and it made sense that it could be difficult to transcribe. :::With Youtube, do you know if there's some risk in linking to say Aeroplane (or uploading for that matter)? I had assumed NMH's music was free to share publicly judging by a lot of the uploads currently on there. --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 00:58, December 27, 2014 (UTC) :::PS. The lyrics and chords pages linked are new, just c/p'd from the older ones. You'll need to delete the old ones if you're wanting to go with this newer design, which I honestly think is much more functional. Plus, maybe the Prominence and Listen section could be merged since for a lot of the pages they could end up becoming duplicates of each other (ideally the listen section would have all performances right?). The reason why I didn't just do this is it might not be obvious that one link is to an article on this wiki and the link is to a youtube page. Do you have a suggestion or should it be left as is? --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 01:07, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Youtube Links I am planning on uploading every single Neutral Milk Hotel thing on a single channel soon. This includes all albums, 90s live persomances etc. (this has been done before, but in a disorganised fashion) Just letting you know so when I finally do this I will be able to have an external link for all song/album/live show pages in a more organised. In the case that Youtube bans the videos or they are flagged I could try unlisting them, which may help. It will probably be awhile before I get around to completing this however. --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 07:41, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Titles I'm a little confused with the titling of albums. Would it not be easier to have "Everything Is (Album)" and "Everything Is (song)" with a disambiguation page on each article opposed to "Album:Everything Is" and "Everything Is". It's inconsistent and makes some of the coding much harder. --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 09:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) That would be appreciated. --Jhonevan's signature. (talk) 03:50, February 11, 2015 (UTC)